Luke/Gallery
in them}} Portraits Luke.jpg Official images Lost & Found Music Studios CBBC promo.png|Luke performs with his band. Theo Luke James John promo.png|Luke sings with the band. Theo Luke John James season 1 episode 1.png|Luke continues in the performance. Jude Luke season 1 episode 1 promo.png|Luke listens to Jude rap about him. Lost and Found CBBC promo.png|Luke (background) listens to John rehearse his song that is dedicated to Michelle. Luke season 1 episode 1 promo.png|Luke performs a cover of John's song. Play the Record CBBC promo.png|Alongside his fellow bandmates, Luke awaits the beginning of the recording session. Theo Luke James John Family Channel promo.png|Luke performs the new demo with his band. John luke theo james season 1.5 promo.png|Luke plays the guitar. Luke rachel annabelle maggie season 2 promo.png|Luke cheers. Luke season 2 official image.png|Luke performs. Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 7.23.20 PM.png|Luke kisses Leia Talking Heads Luke talking heads.png Luke season 1 episode 2.png Luke season 1 episode 5.png Luke season 1 episode 6.png Luke season 1 episode 7.png Luke season 1 episode 7 6.png Luke season 1 episode 7 7.png Luke season 1 episode 7 8.png Luke season 1 episode 10 1.png Luke season 1 episode 11 2.png Transitions Luke season 1 episode 1.gif Watching the World.png Theme opening sequence Luke John opening1.gif Other screenshots Luke.jpg|Luke in his promotional photo. Theo luke alex.png|Luke sings with Theo. Leia luke laf.png|Luke is spoken to by Leia. Jude luke season 1.png|Luke is brought a latte by Jude. Mr. t leia luke.png|Luke stands beside Leia as she speaks to Mr. T. John luke laf.png|Luke converses with John. Luke laf.png|Luke prepares to sing. Leia luke laf 2.png|Luke is confused as to why Leia has joined him on-stage. Maxresdefault.jpg|Luke sings with Leia. James john luke season 1 stm.png|Luke asks Mr. T if he can use his base amp. John theo luke james season 1 stm.png|Luke speaks to John in the background. John luke season 1 ptr.png|Luke talks to John about auditions. Jude Mr. T Theo John Luke season 1 episode 3.png|Luke stands in the Control Room. Luke season 1 ptr.png|Luke refuses to change his solo. Theo luke john season 1 ptr.png|Luke performs. Luke Maggie season 1 episode 6.png|Luke smiles at Maggie who is singing "Going Home." John Luke Maggie John James season 1 episode 12.png|Luke performs "Can't Buy Fame", alongside Theo, James, John and Maggie. Luke theo john callin' callin'.PNG|Luke tells James and John about the gig. Luke james john callin' callin'.PNG|Luke comes up with a set-list for the gig. John luke theo james callin' callin'.PNG|Luke stares out at an imaginary crowd. Luke maggie callin' callin'.PNG|Luke hugs Maggie. Maggie luke callin' callin'.PNG|Luke takes a photo with Maggie. Theo luke james john callin' callin p2.PNG|Lukes talks about the gig with the band. Luke john james theo callin' callin' p2.PNG|Luke drives the van to the gig. James luke theo john callin callin p2.PNG|Luke comes up with a plan. Luke callin callin p2.PNG|Luke excitedly gets the van going. Other GIFs Broken By You.gif|Luke, confused by Leia's unexpected entrance on-stage, performs in the Graduation Party. James Luke Theo John season 1 episode 10.gif|Luke performs a song with the band. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:A to Z